RWBY might of the Horde
by The Travel
Summary: Salem a woman of darkness had made I don't lions with the most evilest army that ever existed the Burning Legion. All would fall from their might but a warchief would not let that happen and with his allies new and old will stop this threat or die trying.


In an abandoned town three teenage girls one has silver eyes, black hair dark red at the tips. She was wearing a black long-sleeved dress with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt has red trim, and her weapon was a giant scythe. The second girl has purple eyes and long golden hair. She was wearing a tan jacket, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature, and a yellow shirt underneath her jacket, her weapon was two gauntlets. The third girl has pale blue eyes with a scar over one of the eyes, and a long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side, and an icicle-shaped tiara. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress, and a bell-sleeve bolero, her weapon was a long thin sword. They were battling against another teenage girl, she has amber eyes and long, wavy black hair, and also have cat ears. She was wearing a black buttoned, a white sleeveless shirt, and white shorts, her weapons were two swords similar to a rogue.

"Blake how could you!?" the Blonde girl asked the girl with cat ears now know as Blake however she didn't give a respond just attack the others. They quickly dodge the attack "Yang! Weiss! Go around her I'll head straight for her!" the Blonde girl knows as Yang and white hair girl know as Weiss nodded and circle around Blake. Blake notices Yang and Weiss so she immediately steps out of there way only to be impaled by the girl with silver eyes weapon. As Blake was slowly dying she turns her head to the silver eye girl "Ruby you need to Run!" the silver girl now known as Ruby didn't know what she meant until the three girls saw a demonic hand came out of Blake's chest and slowly a demon came out.

"Ha ha ha! I am born!" the demon said "She tried to kill me but fail (the demon then turn the three girls) Did you know she was pregnant?" this cause shock to girls, just then Yang and Weiss started to scream in pain just then demons came out killing the two.

"Yang! Weiss! What did you do!" Ruby asked

The demon started to laugh and said "We have been living inside you gaining your powers! Now you shall fall to use!" just then Ruby started to scream in pain as a demon was slowly coming Ruby look up towards the sky a see a gigantic sword coming to the planet.

"All will fall! To might of the Legion!"

* * *

"Nnnooo!" the man yelled as he awoke from a nightmare. The man then looks at his surroundings and notice he was in his room "Why am I having these dreams?" he then got up and slowly walk out of his house. As he walks out of his house he looks up at the moon, the moon from his dreams was different it was broken up. The man then walk to a nearby bucket of water, he slowly walks to the bucket and looks at his reflection, the man wasn't human his skin was blue, red mohawk, and has two tusks this man was a troll just then he heard someone say his name.

"Lord Vol'jin!" the troll now know as Vol'jin leader of the Darkspear Trolls and Warchief of the Horde. He turns his head to the person who said his name it was High Lord Saurfang "It seems you are having the visions again?"

"Yes...It's the same as the night and previous night and the one before! Another world that has fallen to the Legion, a woman drenched in darkness, and finally four young girls." Vol'jin said as he was getting tired of these dreams.

"And did it end the same way?" Saurfang asked

"Yes...they all die….Saurfang can you do me a favor?"

{Hours later}

As Vol'jin was sitting on the throne he was waiting for his guest to arrive just then he heard Saurfang saying that person he was looking for has arrived. The person was a tall thin High Elf who has long brown hair in a ponytail, wearing wrist armor, has a shoulder pad shape of a dragon on his left shoulder, and half of the robe that was going down his legs, however, there was one thing different about this man he was not an elf at all this man is Nozdormu leader of the Bronze Dragonflight.

"Thank you for coming Nozdormu." Vol'jin said

"The pleasure is all mine," Nozdormu said as gave a bow "But I must ask, why did you request for me?"

Vol'jin turn to Saurfang and nodded to him, Saurfang ordered everyone to leave the throne room leaving only Vol'jin and Nozdormu "I have been having these visions of The Burning Legion invading another world, a woman drank in darkness and for some reason four teenage girls….I need to know what these images mean." Vol'jin said as the Bronze Dragonflight pull out an orb and said "Place your hand on this orb it will allow me to see what you see." Vol'jin slowly place his hand on his hand on the orb and a bright light came and all the visions that Vol'jin had seen went into Nozdormu eyes and he saw everything. Vol'jin quickly let go and Nozdormu drop to his knees and said "I see everything...but I felt something familiar….So what do you want me to do?"

"Can you somehow stop them?"

"I don't kno... wait I think I know what to do, do you remember how Kairoz help Garrosh into going to alternate Draenor?" Vol'jin nodded "Well I think can do the same thing." Nozdormu began chanting to the orb and it started to float and slowly a portal open until it was big enough to walk through "Come Vol'jin it's time to change time." he said as he and Vol'jin began to walk through the portal. As the portal opens and two walks out Vol'jin notice that they were in a ruined city.

"Are we too late? Did the Legion all ready destroy this world?" asked Vol'jin but his mouth was cover by Nozdormu. He didn't know why Nozdormu cover his mouth until he heard some voices, they took a peek and Vol'jin eyes widen he saw the four girls from his dreams. But he then notices something was watching them when the thing came into few Vol'jin could see that it was one of the demons that kill the girls from his dreams. He quickly uses his stealth and sneak behind the demon cover it mouth and stab it, he quickly drags the body back to Nozdormu.

"This be one of the da demons that was from my dream!" Vol'jin said

"And you by killing it...it seems we change this world fate, but for how long?" said Nozdormu

But just then they heard something growling they turn their heads and saw a little dog. Just then they heard one of the girls calling for someone name Zwei. Nozdormu quickly set the dead demon on fire and him and Vol'jin ran in a different direction. The dog kept barking until his owner picks him up.

"Zwei what got into you?" asked the girl with silver eyes know as Ruby she then notices the burning body "Professor Oobleck come quick!" A thin tall man with green hair came and saw the body.

_'First, it's the green liquid that was behind us, then strange footprints that I never see before, and now a burning body that doesn't look like human or Faunus, what could this mean?'_ Professor Oobleck told Ruby to head back with her group.

{Night fall}

Vol'jin and Nozdormu set up camp and rest, however, Vol'jin could not sleep so he careful left the camp and began his search for more demons. As he was searching for the demons he suddenly he heard a screaming he rush to the screaming and notice the dog that was growling at him this morning, but for some reason, the dog was barking at a giant hole in the ground. Vol'jin then notice a strange weapon that was next to the dog.

"It seems one of the girls...I think her name was Ruby..has fallen into the hole" he said as he picks up her weapon "I must help her." he then jump into the hole. Meanwhile, Nozdormu slowly waking only to notice that Vol'jin wasn't there "Vol'jin? Where are you?" Nozdormu began to look for the troll only to be surrounded by three demons.

"Look at what we found!" said the first demon

"Did he kill the other demon?" ask the second demon

"It doesn't matter! Let's kill him!" said the third demon

Nozdormu knew he had to kill these demons to continue his search so he transforms into original form and burns them to death. After that, he turns back into his High Elf form and began to walk away, on the way he heard a couple of voices he took a peek and saw a group of human-animals wearing what look military clothes. He notices that they were heading his way he quickly turn into one of them right as they were about to walk into him.

"Who are you?" asked one of the human-animals

"I'm new here...and I got lost." Nozdormu nervously said and there was a pause for ten seconds of silence until one of them told him to follow. Nozdormu nodded and began to follow them 'I hope Vol'jin is doing better?'

{Underground}

Vol'jin was following some footprints he found on the ground, just then he heard some voices he peek his head out and saw the girl with silver being tie up and being surrounded by a group of human animals. He then saw two people walking in front of the girl one was a human man with orange hair, wearing odd clothes, and was holding a cane the other person was wearing black robes that were covering his body the only thing that could be seen is his eyes and they were growling green.

'_The one in the robes isn't from this world! I have stopped them, but I let that child see me.'_ he then saw a couple of rags close to him _'That could work.'_

Ruby was scared not because being captured by the White Fang, not because of Roman was threatening her, the reason she is was scared was because of the man standing behind Roman. The man was tall, thin, his body covers in a black robe, and his eyes were glowing green. As Roman began to ask her question the man in robes began to walk to her and began to sniff her.

'_This man...is creeping me out!'_ Ruby thought

"Um..what are you doing?" Roman asked

"This one did not kill any of my followers!" his voice causes everyone's heart skip a beat "But she does have a lot of power!"

"Does it really matter that we lost a few followers, I sure we ca-

"No, you fool! They were going to infect this girl and the others and sneak into the school to find the Maiden and corrupt her!

'_Infect me? Wait he said others does he mean Weiss, Blake, and Yang? And is this Maiden..what they are talking about?'_ Just then Ruby notice the man sticking his hand in front of her.

"If we can't corrupt the Maiden...We can corrupt this little one!"

Ruby try to back away but the White Fang hold her down. Just as hope seems to be lost a man in rags came out nowhere and toss the White Fang members to the side and kick the man in robes away. Ruby didn't know who this man was but was glad that he came as he was untying her and handing Crescent Rose to her.

"Thank you for saving me the name's Ruby."

"Greeting my name is Vol'jin, You need to leave before it's…."

"You fools! You think you can stop us!" the man in the robes yelled as he, Roman, and the White Fang slowly walk towards them. Vol'jin stand right in front of Ruby and raise his blade at his foes and say "You shall not harm this child!"

"I think you can stop me! Many have tried but all have failed! Get them!"

The White Fang charge at the two, they quickly raise their weapons and one by one they defeated their enemies. As more White Fang charge at the two intruders, the man in robes began to say something in another language and a green energy blast came out of hands and open fire killing everyone in the way. Vol'jin push Ruby out of the blast however he was caught in the blast.

"Ha ha ha! The fool is dead!"

"Are you an idiot!" Roman yelled, "You just killed a bunch of our men!"

"We can replace them! Now get the gir-wait is he is standing?"

They saw the man in rags still standing no sign of damage all they see is a bubble surrounding him "I have to thank those mages who made this!" he said as he brought out a necklace that was around his neck. He then turns towards to Ruby and says "Get out of here!" Ruby was about to say something but didn't get the chance as she, Roman, the White Fang, and the man in robes saw the rags slowly coming off his body and they could see that he wasn't human he wasn't a Faunus just some blue creature.

"What the hell are you!?" Roman yells

Vol'jin took a deep breath and say "I am Vol'jin leader of the DarkSpear Trolls!" when he finishes saying that everyone steps back when they heard that he was a troll all expect the man in robes.

"DarkSpear? Where have I heard of that name? No matter, White Fang kill the troll!" however they wouldn't move a muscle "Fine if none of you won't do anything than my hounds will do it, HellHounds come to me!" From his shadow creatures with red skin, wide jaws, and tentacles coming from their backs "Go kill the troll and bring me the girl!" the HellHounds charge ready to ripe Vol'jin into pieces but suddenly Ruby jump in front of him and cut off few HellHounds in half.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!" Vol'jin yells

"I'm not going to leave behind!" she said which Vol'jin was confused about.

"Why? I'm not even human!"

"It doesn't matter your human! What does matter is the things you do!" she said as Vol'jin gave a small chuckle as this is a younger version of himself, he told her to stay close to him as the hounds come near them. But before they could reach them arrows came out and killing some of the monsters. Ruby and Vol'jin turn their head and saw a man wearing black armor, a black cape, with long black hair, glowing orange eyes, and pale skin, he is Nathanos Blightcaller champion of the of Forsaken.

"Nathanos? What are you doing here?" Vol'jin asked

"I was in Orgrimmar when suddenly I saw a bright light came out of the main hall and I saw images of the Legion invading another world and four people that try to fight the Legion and fail and next I notice was a portal in the main hall so I went through it." Nathanos said as he then notices Ruby looking at him with a serious face "What is it!?"

"You need to get out your house more often you look like your dead," she said with a smile

Nathanos turn to Vol'jin with a raised eyebrow and said "Seriously?"

"I'll explain later!" Vol'jin said as he raises his weapon "Now is the time to fight!" Nathanos nodded as he raises his bow as Ruby and Vol'jin charge at the demonic hounds.

{Meanwhile}

Nozdormu was still in disguise trying to find any information about the group he was with. The first thing he found out was that the human-animal people are called Faunus, the second is that they are part of a group called White Fang that is fighting for right for their kind, however, their methods are extreme, and finally he found out that the White Fang has a new ally that looks really creepy especially his glowing green eyes. Nozdormu knew that their new allies are the Burning Legion, just then he heard a noise coming from the distance he then saw three of the four girls, the small from before, and a thin man with green hair charging at him and other Faunus. The leader of the group was about to tell the others attack but before he could say anything Nozdormu came from behind and knock him out. The girls were confuse as they watch one the White Fang beating his commands they then saw the White Fang member walking towards them with his hands up they were about to attack until they heard the White Fang member said "Do not attack….I'm not an enemy." however he noticed that the girls were still ready to attack but before they could do anything Nozdormu morph into his High Elf form, he could see the shock faces coming for the teenagers and the excitement coming from the man with green hair.

"Oh my! I never see a Faunus do that before!" he said as Nozdormu raise his hand to him.

"I am not your enemy. My name is Nozdormu leader of the Bronze Dragonflight." just as he finishes the man with green hair shook his hand and said, "Hello my name Professor Oobleck." Nozdormu smiles as this human didn't attack him but he could see that younglings still pointing their weapons at him "I told you I am not your enemy you must trust me."

"He's right! Girls tell him your names!" Professor Oobleck said

"Fine...I'm Weiss." said the girl with the side ponytail

"I'm Blake." said the girl wearing the black bow

"And I am Yang." said the girl with purple eyes "We are looking my sister her name is-"

"Ruby the girl with silver eyes!" Nozdormu said which shock the others.

"How do you know her name!? Where is she!?" Yang yelled as she raises her weapons.

"It's hard to explain...but I will explain, but you must follow me!" Nozdormu as he walks off as the other began to follow him.

"So how do you know my sister name!? Or that she has silver eyes!?" Yang asked

"Where do I begin….I did not, I saw it from a vision from someone else." Nozdormu could see the confused faces from the other "I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth he has saw visions about this place being invading by an enemy we face before."

"Ok saying if we believe you...who this guy you're talking about?" Weiss asked

"And what is this enemy called?" Blake asked

"The man's name is Vol'jin he is a great leader, he became the leader of his tribe after his father was murder by a group who were following a woman who they thought was a goddess."

"That must terrible way to lose a father," Yang said

"Indeed he was going to be next until another prison by the name of Thrall burst out freeing his and Vol'jin people. After that Vol'jin and his people join Thrall, however, things went bad as Thrall gave leadership to a person name Garrosh Hellscream...Garrosh did terrible things to his enemies and worst to his allies he even order the assassination of Vol'jin. He was going to die if not for his friend saving his life….after that he started a rebellion with many following him. When the rebellion ended Vol'jin became the leader at first he did not feel worthy of the title but the other leaders supported him and he became the new leader."

"Ok but what about this enemy?" Blake asked again.

"The enemy is called The Burning Legion!"

"The Burning Legion? How bad can they be?" Professor Oobleck

"They kill every man, woman, and child that get in their view showing no mercy." he could see the shock faces from the humans "Their leader Sargeras believes that the world corrupted and needs to be 'cleanse'."

Just then they heard a couple of noises coming from around the corner they quickly rush towards the noise.

"Ruby! We come to…..what the!?" Yang was speechless on what she was seeing her sister fighting with a blue creature and a guy who look undead fighting against weird looking dogs "What are we seeing?"

"It seems the Legion summon these hounds and are now fighting against Ruby, Vol'jin, and for some reason Nathanos, how did he get here?"

"Quick question, which one is this Vol'jin guy?" Weiss asked

Nozdormu pointed to the blue creature "That is Vol'jin...also he is a troll" he could see their jaws drop, just then they heard someone calling for them they turn their heads and saw Ruby waving towards them.

"Guys you made it!" Ruby said

"Nozdormu! Thank goodness you came!" Vol'jin said

"Will you both shut up!" Nathanos yelled he then turn Nozdormu and the others "Don't just stand there help us!"

Nozdormu and Professor Oobleck were the first one to charge follow by Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Zwei and with there they were able to kill all Hellhounds. After the battle, Yang quickly hug Ruby and said "Oh sis I'm so glad you're safe!" Yang then notices Vol'jin standing next to Ruby "Um...hi there."

"Yang don't be nervous! If it wasn't for him and Nathanos I would be dead!"

"Well then...um thank you...Vol'jin." Vol'jin nodded to her "And thank you…" she didn't get to finish as Nathanos push her to side pointed at the train and said "Enough talking! They're getting away!" The group watch as the train was leaving and they could the man in robes waving towards them.

"Where are they going these tunnels are sealed?" Professor Oobleck asked

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere!" Nathanos yelled

"Enough we need to go after them before they could harm to anyone else!" Vol'jin said as they began to run towards the train. As they were running towards the train the man in robes took notice of Nozdormu 'That man….where have I seen that before? No matter they're coming to us very soon!' he turns to some nearby White Fang members "Tell everyone to get ready to fight! And tell that girl with that brown and pink hair and the man with the saw sword to guard their post...I'll be with Roman." they nodded as the man in the robes rush to Roman.

The group had made it on top of the train "Hurry everyone! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Professor Oobleck said

"Uh...Professor!?" said Weiss

"Doctor."

"What's that?" everyone look down and saw a long thick metal tube with wires around it.

"That my dear.." Professor Oobleck kneel down pointed at it and said "..appears to be a bomb." everyone steps back when they heard that it was a bomb.

"We got more things to worry about!" Nozdormu as he pointed to the White Fang that was heading towards them. Just then they heard a noise, they notice that the bomb was activated everyone was running towards the next cart expect for Blake as she was about to detach the cart that had the bomb but just as she was about to the cart detach itself "It decoupled itself!" she said to her teammates.

"I guess they really don't want us on this train." Yang said

The detached catch soon exploded causing a massive hole from the ceiling. They then saw Ruby opening a hatch revealing another bomb, Vol'jin quickly run to the next cart pull open the hatch and saw another bomb "They all have bombs!" The group then run to the cart that Vol'jin was standing on just as the other cart detach itself and exploded like the previous cart.

"This doesn't make sense!" Yang said

"Actually it does!" Nathanos said as he saw this before as a Human and a Forsaken.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked

"This there any dangerous wild animals in the area?" he asked as he could Weiss give a confused look "Well….is there?"

"Well….there the Grimm, but how could you not know about the…" she was cut off as Nathanos gave another question.

"And what do these tracks lead to?"

"They lead to the Kingdom of Vale." Professor Oobleck said "But the way they are sealed! They won't be..oh no!" the Huntsman just realize what the White Fang are planning to do.

"Indeed they are using the train as a battering ram to destroy the seal and use the Grimm to invade the kingdom." after he said that he could the horror coming from the humans faces "We have to stop their leader before they unleash hell….but first we have deal with them!" the group saw the White Fang was coming close to them they raise their weapons ready for a fight. Within seconds, the group had quickly defeated the White Fang and quickly rush to the head of the cart.

"We need to split up!" Professor Oobleck said "Half will go into the train and try to stop those bombs! While the rest of us will try to stop them from up here!" everyone nodded as Vol'jin, Nathanos, Yang, Blake, Weiss head into the train leaving Professor Oobleck, Ruby, Nozdormu, and Zweii on top of the train. Just as their teammates headed inside the train three giant mechs was coming towards them. Professor Oobleck brought out his Thermos (which turn into a weapon) Zwei bark towards Oobleck as he jumps in front of the Hunter, Professor Oobleck swung his weapon at Zwei sending him into one of the mechs sending it off the train. The other two mechs we're about to kill the dog until Nozdormu came in front of them and use his dragon strength and knock them off the train. He turns to Zwei and said, "You are small but very strong." He then turns towards the humans "We must hurry before it's too late!" They nodded as they rush to the front of the train.

{Inside the train}

They got into the train ready to Roman. Vol'jin brought his daggers, Nathanos ready his bow, Yang loaded her gauntlets, Weiss let out her sword, and Blake loaded her weapons with the dust that Weiss gave her. Just as they were about to head to the next cart they were stopped by a girl with brown and pink hair as well as her eyes, she was wearing a whitetail jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and multiple buttons on each side, a brown corset, a multitude of necklaces, and held an umbrella.

"You guys go on ahead! This one's mine!" Yang said as she fires her weapon at the umbrella girl. She quickly dodges the attack but because of that the others were able to run by her leaving only Yang and Nathanos "Hey I told you to go on!"

"Trust me, human, you need all the help you can," he said

"Um...you're human too."

"No, I'm not!" Nathanos fire couple of arrows, however, she quickly blocks the arrows with her umbrella. Yang then charges at her and try to punch her however the umbrella girl kept dodging her punches, she then kicks Yang across the cart. She smiles in victory until Nathanos punch her and to the other side of the cart. Nathanos slowly walk to the girl grab her neck and brought out a small dagger, but to his surprise, she didn't show any fear just puzzle.

"Why are not afraid human?" she did not respond "Well say something!" the words that she said shock him to the very core.

"Dad...is that you?"

Nathanos eyes widened as he let her go and step back a couple of spaces just before anything can happen Yang fire her weapon at her and body break into tiny pieces. Nathanos turn his head to Yand and said "You..killed her."

"What no I didn't! She uses her semblance to get away….are you listening?"

Nathanos wasn't even listening he was thinking about what just happened _'Semblance? What is that? And that girl….she thought I'm her father? Ha! What an idiot...but I a strange feeling that I have seen her before.'_

"Hey! Are you listening!?"

The Forsaken turn his head and turn towards the young human and asked "What do want?" he then turns around and began to walk away "Let's go!"

"Well... that was rude!" Yang said as she began to follow.

{A couple of carts away}

Vol'jin, Weiss, Blake were heading to the next cart until they heard fighting coming from the other side they slowly open the door and saw two people fighting. One was a White Fang lieutenant who was wearing a mask and was holding a chainsaw sword but the other one was very different he skin was green, scars cover his body which means he has been battle before, wearing very thick armor, and was holding a giant axe. As they watch the fight continue the girls were scared of this thing but grew as he a smile as he knew who was the fighter was.

"I will say this one more time! Leave before it's too late!" said the green skin

"Leave!? You have no right to tell what to do! You have no idea what we been through!" yelled the White Fang lieutenant.

"No..I do...I fight for my people...but I killed innocent men, woman, and even children! I regret the things I have done...So I just you again leave before it's too late!"

The White Fang lieutenant didn't listen he raise his weapon about to strike. However, the skin green quickly brought up his axe and slash at his stomach. The White Fang member slowly collapse to the floor as blood was coming out of him.

"At least die with honor!" the green skin said he watch as his opponent die "You fool...if only you have listened." he then notices the troll and the young girls. The girls raise their weapons and about to attack until the green skin lower his weapon and kneel in front of Vol'jin and said "Hail Warchief!" the girls didn't know what was going on until Vol'jin started to laugh.

"Saurfang! It's good to see you!"

Saurfang got up and said "Thank...Vol'jin I have seen what you have seen….I saw a portal appear in the throne room so I went through! The Legion must be stopped!"

"Indeed!" Vol'jin said, he then notices the children staring at Saurfang "Do not be afraid this is my friend." Saurfang began to wave towards them.

"So we get another one of your friends to help us." Blake said

"Another one?" Saurfang asked "What do you another one?" a few seconds later Yang and Nathanos came in "Oh...him."

"Um, who is this!?" Yang asked

"High Lord Saurfang...a member of our group." Nathanos said

"So...an ally?" she asked

"Yes….so are going for the leader?" he asked as Vol'jin nodded and they headed to the head of the snake.

{locomotive}

Roman and the man in the robes were controlling the train until the door open to reveal the intruders just then Roman notice then Saurfang.

"Oh come on! Now we have to deal with a green monster!?"

"Wait a minute that's an Orc...Wait a minute now I know where they're from!"

"Does it matter where they're from!" yelled Roman as he was not in a good mood. Just then he notices his partner began to speak in a different langue and his hands started to glow "What are doing?"

"I put wards around the train...it's going to much faster!" as he finishes his spell the train went really faster and was about to hit the barrier.

"Quickly we must save Nozdormu and the others!" Vol'jin said as he and the others rush to save their teammates.

{Nozdormu, Professor Oobleck, Ruby, and Zwei}

The group was finishing off the mechs until they spotted a couple of more coming towards them.

"Ruby! You and Nozdormu go on ahead!" Professor Oobleck said

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time I teach them a lesson," he said as he charges towards the mechs. Ruby then notice that Zwei had his head and whimper, she told him that he can go and he quickly brought his head up and to the hunter aid. Just then the rest team rush towards them.

"Guys, what are doing here? And who is that?" Ruby asked

"This is Saurfang a friend of mine!" Vol'jin said "And the reason we're here is that we're warning you that the train is surrounded by magical wards that make the train to go faster!"

What!" Nozdormu said as he ran to the side of the train and saw the magical wards "The train will hit the barrier in the less than a minute!" he then pointed to the barrier. Weiss slam her weapon and summon an ice dorm and cover her and the rest of the group right before the train hit the barrier. After the crash there was silent until they regain their vision and they could see they were in the middle of a city, people were screaming and warning siren was going off. Just then the Grimm was coming from the hole the ground they were soon surrounded by the Grimm

"What do we now?" Ruby asked

We fight! Fight as one!" Vol'jin said as he raises his weapon.


End file.
